


Unfortunate Evening of Two

by Siamesepolyporegoat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Angst, Little bit of Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamesepolyporegoat/pseuds/Siamesepolyporegoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a happy day for Akashi and Kuroko, until Akashi got a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfortunate Evening of Two

**Author's Note:**

> ...Okay so I was in a hurry to finish it so the end may be kinda rushed, but enjoy it nonetheless. For AkaKuroWeek~

**DAY 3  
**

~~Façade~~ | Risks | Danger

 

Akashi and Kuroko had planned a dinner date, and the redhead now stood outside a restaurant building, waiting for his blue haired boyfriend. Akashi would’ve wanted to pick Kuroko up from his house, but the sky blue eyed boy had insisted on walking on his own to their meeting point.

 

Akashi glanced at his wrist watch. Kuroko was already late by half an hour, which was unusual for the precise male. He digged his phone from his pocket and dialed Kuroko’s number, but with no answer from the other end. He was starting to get more worried as the time moved on. He even started to question his memory by questions like ‘ _Did I get the time wrong?_ ’ and ‘ _Am I in the right place?_ ’. Akashi knew questioning his super-memory was stupid, but it was the only thing he could do to ease the forming apprehension in his gut.

 

After an hour and half the redhead thought about going to Kuroko’s house, when his phone rang and it was Kuroko’s father calling. (Akashi exchanged numbers with them at one point for reasons)

 

“Good evening, Mr. Kuroko”, he greeted in a polite voice, but what he got back wasn’t a nice greeting.

 

_“Tetsuya can’t come today”,_ the old Kuroko said, sadness and worry clear in his voice.

 

“And why is that?”, Akashi asked, trying to keep his voice steady in spite of the fear for the worst. Kuroko’s father was quiet for a while, only increasing the redhead’s worry.

 

_“....While walking to the restaurant, he…”_

 

“He, what? What happened?” Akashi’s voice got an edge, he certainly didn’t like, but couldn’t help it. Something had happened to his precious lover and it definitely wasn’t a good thing.

 

_“...He got hit by a car…”_

 

“Clank”

 

Akashi dropped his phone, his eyes widening at the last sentence. His world came crashing down on him. _No! This can’t be!,_ the redhead thought terrified. He stood there frozen, until a mumbling from the dropped phone snapped him out of it. He quickly picked it up.

 

“Where is Tetsuya?”, he almost yelled to the older.

 

_“...He’s in a hospital, getting surgery at the moment”_ , Kuroko’s father paused for a second, before continuing. _“...They said, he may not survive”_

 

Just then Akashi could hear the sobbing in the background. It was probably Kuroko’s mother, Akashi thought. Of course, he wasn’t the only one it was hard on.

 

“...What hospital is he in?”, Akashi asked quietly and Kuroko’s father gave him the address. The crimson haired boy quickly called his chauffeur and drove to the hospital, his boyfriend was in.

 

He entered the hospital and noticed Kuroko’s parents. The bluehead’s mother was crying and his husband comforting her. The older man moved his gaze up, noticing Akashi and gesturing for him to come sit with them, and so he did.

 

“Oh, Seijuro-kun. You came too, after all”, the mother said, giving the redhead a quivering smile, her eyes red from crying. Akashi nodded.

 

“Of course, Mrs. Kuroko”, he replied softly, trying his best to give back a reassuring smile. Even if he looked calm outward, he was on the verge of breaking down, but he had to keep strong. As if sensing this, Kuroko’s father spoke.

 

“You don’t have to act strong. It’s alright to let it out”, the man said, patting the younger’s back in reassurance and comfort. Akashi felt something wet dripping on his hand and he noticed he was crying. Kuroko’s father kept comforting the two of them the whole time, running circles on their backs.

 

It had been an hour, until the doctor came out. The two crying ones quickly stood up, rushing to him.

 

“How is Tetsuya/my son?”, they asked in unison, gaining a surprised look from the doctor. He cleared his throat after the small surprise.

 

“He had internal bleeding, broken bones and few of his organs had been damaged. We did everything we could, but his state is still unstable. The only thing we can do now is wait”, the man explained, before excusing himself.

 

“Dear, come sit down. It will take some time, until they move him to his room. You too, Seijuro”, the older male said. Both Kuroko’s mother and Akashi sat back to their seats beside the father. The woman crossed her hands, praying for the sky blue eyed boy to survive. Akashi closed his eyes with the same thing on his mind, and Kuroko’s father seemed to do just the same.

 

The corridor was silent, but then the door opened and nurses pushed the bluehead out of the surgery room. Kuroko was almost completely covered in bandage from the places that could be seen. He was moved to his hospital room and the trio followed after them.

 

Once in the room, all of them sat near Kuroko’s bed. Now that Akashi looked at his lover closer, he could see the scratches and bruises from parts that didn’t have bandaging. The thought of so much pain on such a small and fragile boy like Kuroko was making the crimson haired male feel sick.

 

After few hours, the nurses came to tell the trio, that the visiting hours have ended and only one person could stay there for the night. Akashi was sure it would be Kuroko’s mother, but the female surprised him.

 

“You can stay here, Seijuro-kun. Please, keep him safe”, she basically pleaded, tears flowing down her face.

 

“Of course. I promise, I will”, Akashi promised, giving the old female a reassuring smile, after overcoming the slight confusion. The blue haired woman returned the smile and was led out of the room by her husband.

 

Akashi then turned back to the sleeping boy, gently stroking his hand as he whispered small ‘I love you’s. He kept this up for the next few hours. Repeating the same thing, reassuring himself with the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“...Please wake up soon, Tetsuya”, the redhead whispered softly, finally differing from his previous actions. As if on cue, Kuroko’s eyes fluttered open slightly as he stirred in his sleep.

 

“Seijuro”, he said as his eyes focused on the scarlet haired boy in front of him. “I’m sorry. It seems I ruined our date.” His voice was hoarse, when he spoke, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

Akashi wanted to plunge on the cerulean haired male, squeezing him in a hug, but refrained from such action that would only cause more pain on the smaller. Instead, he gently took Kuroko’s hand in his, careful not to hurt the other.

 

“It wasn’t your fault. It’s just alright that you are okay and alive”, he said pressing his lips on the back of Kuroko’s hand, making the other blush. Kuroko then tried shift a little, but the sudden pain all over his body made him stop as he let out a small yelp.

 

“Are you alright, Tetsuya!? Don’t try to move”, Akashi fussed, which made the bluehead let out a soft giggle. _He? The great Akashi Seijuro was panicking over him?_ Kuroko chuckled, amused by the thought.

 

“May I ask what’s so funny, my love?”, Akashi asked with a slightly pissed off smile.

 

“Nothing. Just it’s unusual to see you panic, Seijuro”, Kuroko chuckled, beaming at the other, but it was soon replaced by a grimace of pain.

 

“Be careful, dear. You are still healing. And of course I will panic, if my beloved Tetsuya...let’s see….for example...gets hit by a car”, Akashi said in a slightly teasing tone. “And thank your luck. If you wouldn’t have been so badly wounded, I would’ve jumped you already. Get ready for when you are getting out, my love”, Akashi continued, with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

 

“Now, I’m so scared, Seijuro”, Kuroko said sarcastically, bursting out to laugh together with Akashi afterwards. However, the laughter came to a stop as the pain struck the blue eye one again.

 

“Easy now, love”, Akashi said, circling his thumb on the back of Kuroko’s hand. He noticed the sky blue eyes widening and was about to ask about it, until something dripped down his cheek. _Am I crying? Why? Kuroko is alive, after all? He’s fine...He’s….,_ Akashi pondered as the tears continued to fall. He was so relieved that Kuroko was alive, was fine and the way he always was.

 

“Seij-”, Kuroko was about to ask about it, but Akashi interrupted him.

 

“I’m just so relieved, you are fine. When I heard, you were hit by a car, I felt my heart dropping. I felt like suffocating. Please, just _please,_ be more careful and next time let me pick you up”, Akashi basically pleaded, squeezing Kuroko’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry, Seijuro”, Kuroko apologized softly, looking up at his red haired boyfriend.

 

“It’s nothing for you to apologize for, love”, Akashi said as he raised his gaze to meet Kuroko’s. The azure eyed boy smiled gently up at his boyfriend in front of him. They stayed up like that talking the rest of the night, which was caused them to be tired and sleepy in the morning, but it was worth it. Kuroko’s parents came to the hospital early in the morning and his father had to keep his mother from hugging the life out of the poor boy.

  
After a month, when Kuroko was discharged from the hospital, the two lovebirds went on their longed dinner date. It was a very memorable and sweet date for the both of them.


End file.
